1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support system using a data carrier system, and more particularly to a support system using a data carrier system provided with a tag as a data carrier and a reader/writer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been demanded to develop a robot technology or a mechatronics technology based on which a rescue activity such as a rescue of sufferers can be supported with respect to natural disasters such as earthquakes and typhoons, or a variety of disasters including nuclear accidents.
Incidentally, when it is intended to actually construct a robot technology by which such rescue activity can be supported, it is not sufficient to develop merely a robot main body, but it is necessary to study construction of the whole system including an environment wherein robots take an active part. Especially, it has been desired to construct a support system that supports activities and operations of robot.
Besides, the support system as described above is not only required in case of rescue activities by robots, but also in the case where human beings and robots take an active part or work in a variety of environments, and hence, an approach of such support system as described above has been desired.